fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Umino Shizuka
Umino Shizuka is a main character of Elemental Pretty Cure!. Shizuka is a calm and very shy young girl. She is a member of the poetry club and writes poems for every situation she is confrontated with. Shizuka is pretty lonely because she has troubles to get closer to others and become their friends. Shizuka lives at a traditional confectionery store. Shizuka's alter ego is , the blue Pretty Cure. Personality Shizuka is the calm and collected president of the poetry club "Five Vows". She is really quiet and is usually seen writing haikus in her notebook. Though being nice and police, Shizuka is described by others to seem like a lone wolf. She has hardly any friends as she is too shy to talk to others openly and is afraid of how they would react when she talks to them. Shizuka lives in a traditional confectionery store, which is owned by her mother. Due to that, Shizuka is good at cooking and making sweets. Appearance Shizuka has short, neon blue hair. Her bangs cover the left half of her right eye. Around the heigth of her chin, the bangs are tied together by a orange pearl. Her eye color is green. In winter seasons, Shizuka usually wears a purple colored shawl around her neck and a snow colored gress underneath the shawl. The skirt of the dress is pretty puffy and reaches over her knees. She wears brown boots that are tied by black laces. Over the dress, she wears a brown, vest with long sleeves. In summer seasons, she wears a simple, light blue dress that ends over her knees. She wears silver slippers with white stockings that reach to her knees. She wears a silver necklace with a pink heart-shaped charm. Relationships Family *'Umino Aozora:' Shizuka's mother, who runs a traditional confectionery store in the center of Ayaganaka. Aozora is usually busy with the store and can't take care for her family most of times. Friends *'Akase Momoko:' Momoko is a girl, that just transferred to Shizuka's school. Though being in the same class, Shizuka and Momoko didn't get close until they both became Pretty Cure. Cure Bleuet Cure Bleuet is Umino Shizuka's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Bleuet is the first Pretty Cure of blue, who represents the symbols of blue. Which are harmony, confidence, the imagination and many more. Bleuet usually spreads a blue aura when she uses her attacks. Besides being the Pretty Cure of blue, Bleuet is also the Pretty Cure of peace. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure, Couleur D'Arc-En-Ciel Power". Attacks *'Azuré Vortex' - Cure Bleuet's first attack in Elemental Pretty Cure!. *'Saphir Pierce' - Cure Bleuet's second attack in Elemental Pretty Cure!. *'Ripple Harmony' - Cure Bleuet's third attack in Elemental Pretty Cure!. Transformation "Pretty Cure, Couleur D'Arc-En-Ciel Power!" - Pretty Cure, Couleur D'Arc-En-Ciel Power is the official transformation phrase used by Umino Shizuka to transform into Cure Bleuet in Elemental Pretty Cure!. Etymology - Umino comes from meaning "sea" or "ocean", combined with meaning "field". So Umino means "ocean field". However, if 野 is replaces with の, Umino could mean "of the ocean". - Shizuka comes from meaning "quiet", "still" or "tranquil", combined with meaning "fragrant", "scent" or "incense". Combined with her 海の, her name means "quiet scent of the ocean". Cure Bleuet - Bleuet, or Bleu bleuet is the French name for Cornflower blue, which comes from the cornflower. The cornflower is an annual flowering plant in the family Asteraceae, native to Europe.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centaurea_cyanus Trivia *Shizuka is the first Pretty Cure to live at a confectionery store. **However, she is the seventh Pretty Cure whose family has a restaurant or bakery at home. The first were Hyuuga Saki Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, Minamino Kanade from Suite Pretty Cure♪, Hino Akane from Smile Pretty Cure!, Aida Mana from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Omori Yuko from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Haruno Haruka from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Shizuka is the first shy Pretty Cure to be blue themed. *Cure Bleuet is the third blue themed Pretty Cure to not have the power of water or ice, the first were Aono Miki from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Kurokawa Ellen form Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Shizuka is the first Pretty Cure to be part of a poetry club. *Shizuka is the 13th Pretty Cure to be younger than 14. The first were Kujou Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Kasugano Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Shirabe Ako from Suite Pretty Cure♪, Madoka Aguri from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Haruno Haruka, Amanogawa Kirara and Akagi Towa from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko and Hanami Kotoha from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, and her fellow team mates Akase Momoko and Shian Yukimi. *Cure Bleuet is the seventh Pretty Cure to have a non-English name. The first were Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Rosetta from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and her fellow team mate Cure Bordeaux and Cure Printemps. *Shizuka has the shortest hair of all Pretty Cures. Other girls that have short hair in their civilian are Misumi Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Natsuki Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Myoudouin Itsuki from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. **However, Cure Bleuet is the first Pretty Cure to have short hair. *Cure Bleuet is the first blue themed Pretty Cure to have pink eyes. *Shizuka is the first non-purple themed Pretty Cure to be lonely. **However, she is the fourth Pretty Cure to be lonely after Tsukikage Yuri from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!, Kenzaki Makoto from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Hikawa Iona from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Shizuka is the second Pretty Cure, to share her given name with her voice actress. The first was Aino Megumi from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Shizuka shares her seiyuu with Kurumi Momoka from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. *Cure Bleuet is the first blue themed Pretty Cure to have pink eyes. References Category:Elemental Pretty Cure! Category:Elemental Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Blue Cures Category:Cyan Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Female